Love's Lust
by AirKnitter
Summary: CheyanneChika's prize for winning our Month of May challenge. She had the most reviews. Incest, Yuuri and Conrart OOC, threesome. Enjoy. review after reading please!


Love's Lust

By AirKnitter

Disclaimer: me no ownie.

a/n: written for CheyanneChika, the winner of our May challenge. Her very own lemon. Beta'd by Stupidmuse Hatesme, as well as the lovely Wolfram von Bielefeld. Thank you! Huggles all around!

It was a bright moonlit night. It hung full and round, reflecting in the koi pond where lovers would sit and hold hands, stealing quick kisses while their chaperones had their backs turned. Conrart was currently watching his little brother and his godson as they met for their tryst.

With a loving kiss to pink candy lips, Yuuri led the blonde away for more wooing. As the blue uniform disappeared into the flowering foliage, Conrart felt a sharp pain stab his heart. He missed the days when his cherubic Wolfcub had shared his bed, as he taught him physical pleasures. He missed how his back would arch, and how the hearth would flare up and die down with the fire demon's emotions.

Wolfram von Bielefeld was _his_, by Shinou. He had him first, and the only reason he didn't now was the respect he had for the king. It was treason to touch what belonged to His Majesty.

As he stood there glaring, he never felt the deep black eyes looking, and observing him over a golden halo of hair. Yuuri knew. Wolf _does_ talk in his sleep, after all. He was intrigued…

Lord Weller was very confused. He was following the king through the castle at nearly midnight, and he had no clue why. It wasn't his turn to watch the Royal Bedchambers that night. They stopped outside the heavy carved double doors, and the brunette opened them, motioning for taller man to enter.

His honey eyes immediately found Wolfram, sprawled out spread eagle on the bed, his hideous nightgown having been replaced with one of Yuuri's t-shirts that had ridden up pale milky thighs that were open just so. The maou watched his reaction, gauging it. Wolf rolled onto his side with a moan, and then he flopped to his back again, causing the shirt to ride higher, showing his bunny rabbit panties.

Conrart recognized a Miko gift when he saw one. They were cute on him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he, Lord Weller?" the deep, velvety voice of Maou Yuuri, "he's exquisite, perfection. His flawless skin, angelic, no?" he sauntered over to the bed and sat down on it, making it dip towards him. He ran his hand under the blonde's shirt and dipped a finger under the waistline of the bunny panties.

"Mmm-nnn, Yuuri…Conrart…" he moaned out, his erection stretching the front of the printed material. Somehow, he stayed asleep.

"You see, he calls out for you in his sleep, and he gets erections…" he paused for emphasis, "When I asked him about it, he told me everything," when he saw the other man cringe, he continued, "but that's ok. Yuuri and I both want him to be happy. We are willing to share until the wedding, but after that, no more. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," he replied, not hesitating. He'd take it any way he could, however little time they had.

The maou began to remove his shirt and motioned for Conrart to follow suit. When they were down to their under garments, thongs and boxers of course, Maou Yuuri edged closer to the unsuspecting angel on the bed. Wolfram jerked awake when he was sat up and the baggy Boston shirt pulled off.

"Whus goin on?" he burbled. He gasped out loud when his older brother took his nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around at the same time that the double black was biting his earlobe and licking down the ivory column of his neck. He left a rosy love bite on the side of his neck, proof that he belonged to him, even though he was being generous and sharing.

Conrart moved closer to his cub and kissed him roughly, and shoving his tongue into the oh so willing mouth of the blonde who responded just as fervently with his tongue. Old habits, new experiences. The older soldier pushed Wolfram so he was leaning back into the maou's hard chest and he held three fingers in front of his kiss swollen lips.

"Suck, and get them nice and wet, cub." with a whimpered moan from the blonde, he took them into his mouth, laving his tongue all around them. Quick hands removed the panties and a willing Wolf lifted his hips up. Conrart's hand was pulled from the angelic mouth by the king.

"Uh uh uh…we'll use real lube. I don't want my bride to be damaged." he pulled the vial out of the bedside drawer and passed it to the older man who wasted no time with slicking his fingers up and pushing Wolfram's legs open further while moving him more on his back so he could access the treasure he dreamed of so often.

He pushed the first finger in, causing the blonde to squirm while he tried to get used to the feeling of being penetrated. The maou added his two cents by cupping him and fisting his erection to take his mind off the minor pain. When Conrart eased in a second finger brushing his prostate, he arched and shouted into the night, announcing his pleasure to any who were listening.

After scissoring the pucker, he added the third finger and reduced his cub into a moaning pile of ooze in the maou's arms. The blonde was soon writhing and mewling as he kept up the attack on his prostate.

"Enough, he's prepared!" Yuuri flipped Wolf onto his belly and pushed Conrart out of the way, positioned his throbbing cock at the stretched and twitching opening and with one thrust, the double black was fully sheathed into the arching blonde. Wolf threw his head back and his mouth opened with a deep gasp. The captain pushed the tip of his cock into his mouth and ordered him to suck. Yuuri began to pound into his ass from behind and the force of the thrusts caused him to take the more of the cock into his mouth until he was deep throating him.

The feeling of being filled from both ends soon overwhelmed him and he came with a loud moaning mewl that sent vibrations straight through the large cock down his throat. With a strained husky yell, he came pouring down into his baby brother's mouth. When the tight channel clenched around his cock, he was barely able to stifle the yell that threatened to escape from him. Yuuri emptied his seed deep inside his fiancée, thrusting until he was completely drained.

He allowed his limp member to slip out of the spent hole and manoeuvred Wolf until he was eye level to his groin.

"Clean me off like a good boy." he rubbed his soiled cock on his bruised lips until he opened up for him. Watching that made Conrart hard again. He put the slender thighs on his forearms and pushed into Wolf's come soaked opening, using Yuuri's seed as lube.

He would have preferred being the first man to fuck him, but he had no right to that anymore. In the past, he never went further with his brother than oral and fingers. He felt the sucking, clamping heat pull him in deeper and watched as the cub sucked his king who was thrusting into his throat as he had just done. To him, the blonde angel looked even better on his back, neck craning to reach Yuuri while he fucked his ass hard and fast.

Wolfram arched harshly and came with a muffled shout all over his belly, and the spasms soon milked Conrart for all he had. The maou positioned Wolf back on his knees and began to fuck his mouth as fast as he could. He pulled out at the last minute and shot his essence all over the blonde's face, marking him as belonging to him.

"The wedding will be today at noon. I hoped you enjoyed this, because if I ever catch you looking at him oddly, I will have you neutered. You may dress then go." Yuuri got the basin off the bureau and wiped the sleeping Wolf's body and face off and cleaned himself up. He pulled the blankets over them and cuddled up to the blonde and went to sleep.

Conrart went to the bathing room and cleaned up before going to his room for his own sleep. He was not as happy as he felt he should be. Sure he got what he always wanted, but it was a hollow victory.


End file.
